Mercenaire perdu dans le désert
by Iroko
Summary: Trowa appartient à un groupe de mercenaires. Après un combat il se retrouve seul, perdu en plein désert. Qui le sauvera ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Mercenaire perdu dans le désert

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Trowa/Quatre

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas pour leur grand malheur.

Blabla de l'auteur : J'ai retrouvé ma feuille d'idée. Ouais ! J'ai eu d'autres idées. Ouais ! J'ai commencé cinq fics en même temps. Euh… ouais… Comment je vais m'en sortir ? Zut une nouvelle idée. Tant pis je la note. Au moins je suis contente j'ai réussi à faire une fic sans Heero et Duo. Je vais peut-être réussir à me détacher un peu de mon couple préféré ! _Relis toutes ses idées de fic. _Mouais. Ne nous faisons pas d'illusion, j'aime trop les mettre ensemble.

**Mercenaire perdu dans le désert**

Trowa avançait péniblement dans l'étendue immuable du désert. Cela faisait des heures qu'il marchait au hasard, espérant trouver une sortie à cet enfer. Le groupe de mercenaires dont il faisait parti avait été attaqué la nuit dernière. La situation tournant à leur désavantage, il n'avait pu que fuir. S'il avait échappé à des poursuivants éventuels, il semblait néanmoins condamné. Sa gourde était vide et le soleil brûlait sa peau. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se repérer. Le désert n'était pour lui qu'une image il ya peu de temps. Forcés de quitter la France ils avaient trouvé du travail dans les pays arabes. Mais ils n'étaient pas forcément les bienvenus d'autant qu'ils connaissaient peu de choses de cet univers. Et maintenant Trowa était seul, à marcher droit devant lui (à essayer en tous cas), l'esprit de plus en plus embrumé par la fièvre. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée lorsqu'il perdit connaissance et s'écroula sur le sable.

Des voix. Il lui semblait entendre des gens parler. Trowa essaya de s'éclaircir les idées. Il se sentait bien. Sa gorge lui faisait encore un peu mal mais on avait du le faire boire. Il était entouré de couvertures douces et chaudes, et pouvait sentir l'odeur du thé et d'hommes. Il avait du être découvert par une caravane. Amis ou ennemis ? Ils semblaient avoir de bonnes intentions et au moins il était vivant. Le sommeil le reprit sans qu'il trouve la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

À son deuxième réveil, son esprit était plus clair et il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout était plongé dans la pénombre mais il pouvait distinguer la toile de la tente et les formes endormies non loin de lui. La lumière d'un feu projetait des ombres sur un côté de la tente. Tournant la tête vers l'ouverture il vit que le ciel commençait à pâlir. L'aube devait être proche. Normalement les gens du désert se levaient tôt pour profiter de la fraîcheur du matin. Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête. Quelqu'un venait de se lever. Vu sa taille se devait être un adolescent. Trowa sut que l'inconnu avait vu qu'il était réveillé. Un mercenaire sent souvent ce genre de choses. Mais il fut rassuré par le sourire que l'autre lui adressa. À mesure que celui-ci s'approchait, il distingua mieux ses traits. L'arabe semblait en effet avoir son âge, mais il ressemblait plus à un enfant innocent qu'à un guerrier. Trowa eut envie de protéger cet être qui semblait si gentil et si pur. Mais à quoi il pensait ? Il ne le connaissait pas et il ne faut jamais juger quelqu'un sur sa tête. Et d'eux deux s'il y en avait un à protéger c'était plutôt lui-même. Il ne pensait même pas être capable de s'asseoir.

- Je m'appelle Quatre. Tu as eu de la chance qu'on te découvre hier. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Vivant, c'est déjà pas mal.

Trowa fut heureux de constater que sa voix était assurée et que parler ne lui était pas pénible.

- C'est vrai. Tu n'as pas trop mal à la gorge ?

- Ça va, mais j'ai un peu soif.

Bruit d'estomac se rebellant contre un vide inacceptable.

- Un peu faim aussi on dirait.

Trowa rougit sous le regard amusé de Quatre, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. D'habitude il était si impassible que rien ne pouvait le troubler. Mais les paroles gentilles de l'arabe lui allaient droit au cœur et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Les dormeurs commencèrent à s'agiter. Le soleil avait progressé et un homme pénétra dans la tente. Quatre se dirigea vers lui et ce faisant il exposa ses cheveux à la lumière, les faisant briller comme des rayons d'or pâle. Trowa fut fasciné par ce jeu de lumière, c'est sûr Quatre devait être un ange, il était tellement beau. Et ses habits de nomade mettaient particulièrement son corps en valeur. Purée ! À quoi il pensait ? Jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais été gêné par l'abstinence. Mais il faut dire que ce petit prince était fort appétissant. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie de se contenter du corps. Oh non, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était pas le moment de tomber amoureux. Quoique. Après tout il était tout seul à présent. Avoir sa place à côté de Quatre était une idée plutôt alléchante. Trowa fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'homme qui avait discuté avec Quatre. Apprendre l'arabe serait une bonne idée. L'anglais suffisait pour les affaires mais ça ne permettait pas de s'intégrer.

- Quel est ton nom étranger ?

- …Trowa Barton.

Donner son vrai nom était risqué, mais Trowa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en confiance.

- N'ai crainte, tu seras traité comme un invité. Quatre te fera découvrir notre vie et nous t'aiderons à rejoindre la ville. Reposes-toi, le désert est dur avec ceux qui ne connaissent pas ses lois.

L'homme ressortit. Autour de Trowa, les nomades commençaient à ranger tout en faisant une toilette sommaire. Quatre réapparut avec une tasse de thé et un morceau de pain tout chaud. Il aida Trowa à s'asseoir et à absorber son petit déjeuné. Le pain était délicieux et Trowa se demanda comment ils le faisaient. Quatre l'aida ensuite à s'habiller à la manière des hommes du désert et surtout à mettre un chèche, la grande bande de tissu qu'ils enroulaient autour de la tête pour se protéger du soleil et du sable. Mais sa mèche ne pourrait pas être protégée. Elle était trop grande et trop rebelle. Quatre sourit avant de mettre son propre chèche, cachant ses cheveux au grand regret de Trowa.

- Sortons. C'est l'heure de démonter la tente. Comme tu es trop faible pour marcher, tu monteras sur un dromadaire.

Un dromadaire ? Ils n'avaient pas un cheval plutôt ? La tête qu'il faisait devait être assez expressive car Quatre rit doucement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je monterai derrière toi pour te tenir.

Trowa rougit légèrement. Le voyage serait agréable. Mais comment montait-on sur ces immenses bestioles ? Il n'allait pas tarder à l'apprendre.

TZUSUKU


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Mercenaire perdu dans le désert

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Trowa/Quatre

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas sous ma responsabilité. Donc je ne suis pas responsable d'eux. Comment ça je suis quand même responsable de leurs agissements ?

Blabla de l'auteur : Ça fait un moment que je l'avais pas updatée celle-là.

**Mercenaire perdu dans le désert**

**Chapitre 2**

S'installer sur le dos du dromadaire ne fut pas trop difficile. Quatre l'aidait et les baggages déjà accrochés laissaient une place confortable et où il ne devrait pas avoir de peine à rester. Quatre se mit tout de même derrière lui. L'homme qui tenait le chameau… pardon le dromadaire (y'a pas de chameau en Afrique mais y'a des chameliers !?!), lui dit de bien s'accrocher. C'est à ce moment que Trowa réalisa que le cha… le dromadaire allait devoir se relever. Heureusement que Quatre était là pour le tenir car Trowa crut bien qu'il allait voler en avant quand le dromadaire se remit sur ses pattes arrières, et il se retrouva plaqué contre la poitrine de Quatre quand ce fut le tour des pattes avants. Une fois levé ça allait, mais Trowa ne se voyait pas monter et descendre de cette bête tout seul. Il en bénissait presque sa faiblesse.

Une fois la caravane rassemblée, le chef des touaregs donna l'ordre de départ. Trowa mit un certain temps pour s'habituer à la démarche du dromaludaire (1). Heureusement Quatre l'aidait à accompagner le mouvement, l'encourageant même à se reposer sur lui. Trowa finit par se laisser aller contre son torse et ses joues retrouvèrent même une teinte moins rouge au bout d'un moment. Il se surprit même à somnoler. Cette ballade à dos de dromadaire était finalement très agréable.

Il devait être dans les environs de midi lorsque la caravane s'arrêta. Les tentes furent dressées et Trowa dut descendre du dromadaire.

POOV TROWA

Je vais tomber, je vais tomber… Quatre retient moaaaaaaaaaaaaa… a ? Merci Quatre… non pas en arrière ! Hmm sa poitrine est bien ferme. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ouf cette bestiole est enfin assise. Bon on va descendre doucement.

FIN POOV TROWA

Trowa se réceptionna correctement sur le sable, bien que ses jambes ne soient pas très stables. Quatre le rejoignit bientôt et le dirigea vers une tente. Le déjeuné fut servi et Trowa goûta la salade touareg, plutôt bonne si on oubliait les quelques grains de sable qui crissaient horriblement sous la dent. Après le repas, chacun s'installa pour la sieste. Trowa nota cependant que quelques hommes faisaient le guet tandis que d'autres examinaient soigneusement l'état des bêtes.

Trowa se mit bientôt à somnoler, encouragé par la chaleur d'un soleil à son zénith. Son regard ensommeillé erra paresseusement sur son environnement avant de s'arrêter sur un corps étendu non loin de lui. Décidemment, Quatre exerçait une étrange fascination sur lui. Détaillant le visage de l'endormi, Trowa admira la beauté de celui qu'il surnommait maintenant en son for intérieur son petit prince du désert. Tout à sa contemplation, il ne vit pas le temps passer et fut surpris quand l'agitation envahit à nouveau le camp. Les heures chaudes étant passées, la caravane allait se remettre en route. Les yeux dirigés vers le remue-ménage, il ne vit pas Quatre se réveiller et le rejoindre. Il sursauta quand le blond mit la main sur son épaule.

- Ils vont remettre le matériel sur les dromadaires et nous pourrons repartir.

- Faisons-nous partie du matériel ?

Quatre pouffa et Trowa sourit. Le rire du blond lui semblait merveilleux.

- Ma foi, je suis peut-être le fauteuil du piètre conducteur que tu es.

- Que sais-tu de mes aptitudes à conduire ?

- Rien si ce n'est qu'un bon conducteur tient normalement les rênes en main.

- Pas ma faute si quelqu'un a pris les rênes.

- Tu veux les prendre ?

Trowa envisagea un instant d'essayer mais frissonna à l'idée des accidents qu'il pourrait produire, surtout qu'il était coincé sur le dos du véhicule.

- Mieux vaut laisser la direction à un bon conducteur.

Quatre sourit, amusé, et lui prit la main pour le diriger vers un dromadaire dont le conducteur leur faisait signe. Toujours un peu inquiet, Trowa resta assez tendu pendant la manœuvre mais Quatre veillait et la caravane reprit bientôt sa route. Trowa savoura la pseudo-tranquillité du désert. Quand il était perdu, il se sentait oppressé par le silence. Mais son état avait sans doute appuyé certaines de ses sensations. A présent le désert lui semblait bruire doucement sous le pas des dromadaires, un son lourd du poids appuyé, accompagné par celui plus doux du sable qui dévale la pente des dunes. De temps en temps le cri d'un chamelier retentissait. Ordre ou information ? Trowa aurait bien aimé comprendre leur langue. Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour apprendre. Il n'avait plus ni famille, ni patrie, pourquoi ne pas rester ici ? Le désert et les hommes qui y vivaient le fascinaient, bien qu'ils aient failli prendre sa vie. Maintenant c'est une nouvelle vie qu'ils lui offraient et Trowa avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Quoi qu'apporte demain, il se sentait de taille à l'affronter… enfin peut-être pas demain. Tout à ses pensées, il s'était inconsciemment redressé et la fatigue le rattrapait à présent. Il hésita à se reposer à nouveau sur Quatre, mais celui-ci dut le deviner car ses bras le ramenèrent contre lui. Trowa frissonna quand Quatre murmura à son oreille :

- Ne te fatigue pas inutilement. Profite du voyage pour te reposer.

Trowa ne répondit rien mais il se relaxa et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait bien se laisser aller puisque Quatre veillait sur lui. On lui avait appris à ne compter que sur lui-même et à se méfier de tout le monde mais il avait instinctivement donné toute sa confiance au blond. Et quelque chose lui disait que cette confiance ne serait jamais déçue. Etonnant comme son petit prince du désert avait pu le faire changer en si peu de temps. Trowa n'avait jamais vécu que pour survivre. A présent il avait envie de vivre pour découvrir la vie aux côtés de Quatre, pour le protéger et l'aimer, même si ça devait rester un amour secret à sens unique. L'avenir dirait si ce rêve d'un-mercenaire-qui-n'en-était-plus-un se réaliserait.

TZUSUKU

(1) Qu'est-ce qu'un dromaludaire ? C'est un chalumeau à une bosse. Et un chalumeau ? Ben, un dromaludaire à deux bosses bien sûr.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Mercenaire perdu dans le désert

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Trowa/Quatre

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas sous ma responsabilité. Donc je ne suis pas responsable d'eux. Comment ça je suis quand même responsable de leurs agissements ?

Blabla de l'auteur : Avec un peu de retard sur le planning que j'essaye de tenir depuis quelques temps. Mais cette semaine j'ai mes partiels. Et après y'a les fêtes de fin d'années alors je sais pas si j'aurais le temps de me mettre devant mon ordi.

**Mercenaire perdu dans le désert**

**Chapitre 3**

- Trowa.

Trowa émergea doucement du sommeil. Il se sentait siiiii bien dans les bras de… Rougissant Trowa se redressa un peu brusquement et failli tomber du dromadaire. Mais Quatre le retint dans ses bras (pour l'empêcher de tomber bien sûr).

- Attention, nous sommes encore sur Bilgassem.

Bilgassem ? Ah oui c'était le nom du dromadaire sur lequel ils étaient montés après la sieste. Quatre le lui avait dit avant qu'il ne s'endorme. A présent il faisait nuit et la caravane s'était arrêtée. Les chameliers commençaient à monter le camp. Trowa eut à peine le temps d'observer son environnement qu'il sentit Bilgassem commencer à s'agenouiller. Il se cramponna aussitôt aux bagages qui l'entouraient. Un bras de Quatre vint entourer sa taille mais, malgré le sentiment de sécurité qui s'en dégageait, cela ne suffit pas à décrisper Trowa. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le dromadaire se retrouva au sol. Le rire léger de Quatre vint agréablement lui chatouiller les oreilles. Trowa se surprit à faire une moue boudeuse. Quatre lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un sourire avant de tirer la langue et de sauter en bas du dromadaire. Sa réception aurait pu être excellente si ses jambes, encore faibles, ne l'avaient pas lâché. Trowa se retrouva le nez dans le sable avec un « Oups » sonore.

- Ça va ?

Il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de Quatre alors qu'il descendait avec prestance du dromadaire et l'aidait à se relever.

- Mouais. J'avais pas mangé assez de sable ce midi.

Quatre lui sourit, amusé, et Trowa le lui rendit. Cette fois c'était sûr, pour qu'il en arrive à sourire tout le temps et à blaguer, les mots « Trowa » et « impassible » avaient du divorcer. Et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Le Trowa d'avant n'aurait certainement pas intéressé Quatre. Et ne se serait pas intéressé à lui non plus. Mais un nouveau Trowa était né, un Trowa qui aimait Quatre et vivre à ses côtés. Et le contact de sa main sur son bras était des plus agréables. Trowa laissa Quatre le guider vers le feu qu'on allumait. Il le regarda ensuite aider à installer les tentes avant de revenir près de lui pour le dîner. Assis confortablement près du feu, Trowa savoura son bol de viande et de légumes, bercé par la musique et les contes que Quatre lui traduisait en anglais. Le tableau avait quelque chose d'irréel qui donnait à Trowa l'impression de rêver. L'impression dura quand Quatre l'emmena se coucher et ses yeux se fermèrent sur le sourire de Quatre, allongé à deux mètres de lui. Une distance à la fois courte et grande. Courte car il pouvait entendre son souffle et voir briller ses yeux, grande parce qu'il n'aurait pu le toucher en étendant le bras. Comme dans un rêve où quelque chose est proche et néanmoins inaccessible.

Comme la veille, Trowa se réveilla un peu avant ceux qui l'entouraient. Il eut le temps d'observer un peu la silhouette de Quatre avant que les yeux de celui-ci ne s'ouvrent. Malgré la pénombre il perçut son sourire et le coin de ses lèvres s'étirèrent en réponse.

- Bien dormi ?

- Comme un mort.

Quatre grimaça à la comparaison.

- Chez nous on dit plutôt comme un bébé.

- C'est moins macabre en effet.

- Hm. Viens on va profiter que presque tout le monde dort encore.

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent, après quoi Quatre entraina Trowa en-dehors de la tente. Il faisait frais et seule une légère lueur à l'horizon annonçait l'approche de l'aube. Quelques silhouettes se dressaient dans la nuit, montant la garde ou s'occupant des animaux, mais dans l'ensemble le camp respirait le calme. C'était une atmosphère différente de celles que connaissait Trowa. Les mercenaires avaient l'habitude de camper mais ils restaient toujours sur le qui-vive. Là on avait une impression de paix et de confiance, et on ne percevait la vigilance des gardes qu'en les regardant avec attention. Le ciel étoilé et le désert qui s'étendaient à perte de vue donnaient une impression d'immensité et de vulnérabilité auxquelles Trowa n'était pas encore habitué. Quatre posa une main sur son épaule et Trowa e rendit compte qu'il s'était inconsciemment crispé. Il se força à se détendre et suivit Quatre qui l'entraina vers un feu. L'homme qui s'en occupait leur proposa du thé et ils le savourèrent en regardant le jeu des flammes. Trowa fut surpris quand l'homme écarta la cendre près du feu pour en sortir du pain. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils le faisaient cuire. A priori ce n'était pas très appétissant mais une fois la croûte extérieure grattée c'était tout à fait délicieux.

Une fois leur petit-déjeuner fini, Quatre l'entraina retrouver leur dromadaire attitré. Le camp était maintenant totalement réveillé et s'agitait de toute part. Ils aidèrent Mansour, qui avait guidé Bilgassem les jours précédents, à attacher des paquets sur les dromadaires. Trowa avait récupéré des forces mais cette activité suffit à l'épuiser. C'est avec soulagement qu'il s'assit sur le dos de Bilgassem, bien qu'il appréhende encore le lever. Quatre le rejoint bientôt et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Allons, ce n'est pas si terrible, non ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner avec ton corps crispé et ton regard fixé sur la tête de Bilgassem.

- (soupire) A chaque fois j'ai eu l'impression que j'avais failli faire un vol plané.

- Mais ça n'est pas arrivé.

- Moui. Mais tu me retenais.

- Je suis sûr que ça n'aurait rien changé après la première fois. D'ailleurs je ne te tiendrais pas aujourd'hui.

- Hein !

- Ça te donnera plus confiance en toi après. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je mettrais mon bras sans te tenir au cas où. Dans le désert c'est un minimum de savoir tenir sur sa monture quand on est en bonne santé.

- Tu n'as pas tord, hélas.

- Détends-toi, on dirait un condamné à mort.

- (avec un air dramatique) C'est que je suis mortellement effrayé.

- (rire) Prépares-toi plutôt, le signal du départ vient d'être donné.

Trowa, qui s'était un peu détendu, se tendit immédiatement en agrippant les bagages, sous le regard amusé de Quatre. Mansour arriva bientôt pour faire lever Bilgassem. Trowa se cramponna aux bagages sous ses fesses quand il se mit sur ses pattes arrières. Puis ses mains sautèrent vers les bagages devant lui pendant la manœuvre suivante. Au final il était toujours sur le dos de Bilgassem.

- Bravo.

… dit simplement Quatre en lui souriant.

TZUSUKU


End file.
